


Overheard

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [4]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You accidentally overhear a conversation between Helena and Harley.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Kudos: 21





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “can you do #12 on the prompt list for helena? ❤”  
> Prompts: 12. “How do you politely tell someone that you want them naked and on top of you?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A

You, Harley Quinn, and the Birds of Prey all stood in the now quiet warehouse. You were heavy breathing and in desperate need of a shower. The others were in about the same shape. Bodies of unconscious criminals lay scattered around the warehouse.

It wasn’t often Harley joined you and the Birds on a mission. She considered you a bunch of goody-two-shoes, after all. Dinah and Renee insisted you needed her _unique_ brand of help. And boy, were you glad she was there. She saved your ass a few times during the fight. She was quite the powerhouse with that bat.

You, Dinah, and Renee began zip-tying the unconscious men so they wouldn’t escape as easily. Renee threw a bundle of ties at you, which you caught with ease. Together, the three of you made quick work of tying the men up. When you were done, you looked around for Helena and Harley, but couldn’t see either of them.

“Do you know where Huntress and Quinn went?” You asked. They shook their heads and you groaned. “I’ll go check on them.” You said, standing to go find them. “Who knows what kind of trouble they’ve got themselves into…?” You whispered to yourself.

You carefully made your way through the warehouse, looking high and low for the gorgeous assassin and the spunky ex-psychiatrist. You were beginning to think you’d never find them when the sound of voices came from around the corner. Relief settled in your chest and you sighed. ‘ _Thank goodness_.’ You started walking toward them and were about to call out for them when you overheard what they were talking about. You stopped dead in your tracks and pressed yourself against the wall.

“Hey, Harley?” Helena asked.

“Yes, Birdie?” Harley answered, chirpy as ever.

“Um, well… I wanted your advice on something.”

“Sure! What’s up?”

“There’s this person and…” There was a moment of silence, like Helena was thinking of how to phrase her thoughts. “How do you politely tell someone that you want them naked and on top of you?”

Your heart stopped. _That_ was not something you’d ever expected her to say. And you were worried. You’d liked Helena for a very long time and your heart would shatter if she liked someone else. You’d be happy for her, sure, but it’d hurt nonetheless.

“Okay,” Harley said after a moment of shock, “back up a second. Who are we talking about?”

“Y/N.”

You gasped involuntarily. The two women must have heard you because it got really quiet.

“Who’s there?” Helena demanded, voice hard.

Deep breath. You stepped out from behind the wall.

Helena had her crossbow aimed directly at you. She lowered it when she saw it was you. Her eyes went wide. “How much of that did you hear?”

You gave a small smile. “Enough.” You walked toward her slowly, as to not scare her off. When you were right in front of her, you asked, “Did you mean it?”

She wouldn’t meet your eye for a moment. But then, she met them and whispered, “Yes… I really like you, Y/N.”

“That’s good,” You whispered back, leaning forward slightly, “because I really like you too.” The smile on your face was making your cheeks ache and you were doing everything in your power to contain the positive joy that was flowing through your veins at the moment.

Helena’s black hair fell in front of her ace as she got even closer to you. You reached out and brushed it back behind her ear. You were so close your noses were practically touching. “Can I kiss you?” She asked.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
